Asesina
by ankapoar
Summary: ... existe alguien, alguien a quien no he podido desaparecer de este mundo, una presa fácil, el típico adolescente lleno de hormonas y deseos, el problema soy yo, hay algo en mí que no me permite hacer lo que debo, no sé qué es y para ser sincera ya me estoy asustando, por eso esta misma noche me quitare ese peso de encima, hoy lo asesinaré. GrimmNel - Lemmon - Gore


**Wolaaaa a todos los fans de esta pareja n.n**

**Les anuncio que es un Oneshot, pero dependiendo de los comentarios podria volverse una secuela, ustedes dirán...**

**Personajes: Grimmjow, Neliel Tu (son propiedad de Tite Kubo - Bleach)**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno, lemmon, gore.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten!**

**Asesina**

Matar, ¿qué es matar?, puede que para algunos sea un pecado, el pecado de quitarle la vida a un ser que la posee, es un delito para aquellos que trabajan en nombre de lo que llaman justicia, es un acto impuro para los que están al servicio de Dios, todos ellos ven la muerte de una manera trágica, como un acto del que no hay marcha atrás, pero yo, yo tengo una perspectiva diferente, cuando matas a alguien lo liberas de sus angustias terrenales, lo llevas a ese bello paraíso en el que todos creen, ya no tendrá preocupaciones en este mundo, y al mismo tiempo le haces un favor a los que quedan aquí en vida, porque si, exactamente, cuando trabajas para ser un asesino a sueldo le das una satisfacción a tu cliente, así de fácil le quitas ese estorbo de encima, con un solo movimiento y... puf, se van de este mundo. Es tan sencillo quitarle la vida a un asqueroso ser humano, a alguien que simplemente no merecía vivir, estorbándole a otros, en ese momento es en el que te das de cuenta lo frágil que es la vida, en un momento estas aquí y al otro puede que ya no lo estés.

Recuerdo que al primer ser al que le quité la vida, fue a un pajarito que tenía como mascota, no lo hice con malas intenciones pues era una inocente niña, ignorante del mundo que me rodeaba, yo simplemente quería saber que tenían por dentro los pajaritos, ¿pulmones?, ¿estomago?, hasta tal vez ¿un corazón?, podrás decir que soy una loca, una maniática o una demente, pero el asesinar se me hizo divertido, tanto así que la primera vez que maté a un ser humano lo hice defendiendo a mi mejor amiga, aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo que ese tipo estaba totalmente loco, por fortuna yo lo saqué de sus sufrimientos.

Una asesina a sueldo, eso es lo que soy, y me divierte más que nada cuando son hombres, cuando veo a esos desgraciados suplicando misericordia y derramando lágrimas, diciendo que tienen esposa e hijos que cuidar, como si me tocara el corazón ante sus falsas palabras, además está de por medio el dinero con el que me pagan, son montones y montones por cada vida que cobro, claro aunque yo también pago un precio importante, hay veces en las que se es difícil acceder a la vida de gente millonaria, con ese montón de guardaespaldas cuidándolos a toda hora, y el método más sencillo de escabullirse es utilizando mis atributos femeninos, con eso cualquier hombre cae rendido y te abre las puertas de su propia casa, así es más sencillo llevar a cabo mi tarea.

La mayoría de hombres que he asesinado lo hago de esa forma, entregar mi cuerpo ya no me asusta, después de perder mi virginidad ya no duele y simplemente sucede, aunque... existe alguien, alguien a quien no he podido desaparecer de este mundo, un riquillo hijo de papi y mami, una presa fácil, y no es que mis encantos no funcionen contra él, al contrario, es el típico adolescente lleno de hormonas y deseos sexuales, el problema soy yo, hay algo en mí que no me permite hacer lo que debo, no sé qué es y para ser sincera ya me estoy asustando, por eso esta misma noche me quitare ese peso de encima, hoy lo asesinaré.

* * *

Después de un largo y duro día de trabajo, un joven estudiante salía de la universidad de camino a su casa, a eso de las seis de la tarde, podía ir tranquilamente en su limusina para llegar más prontamente a su hogar, pero a veces le gustaba caminar solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, relajarse un rato y pensar en sus problemas personales, de igual manera no tenía prisa pues en su casa solo iba a estar el mayordomo para abrirle la puerta, sus padres siempre andaban por fuera trabajando o reuniéndose con amistades, daba igual, jamás le dedicaban tiempo a él, así que podría decirse que estaba "acostumbrado", seguro un joven muchacho millonario no andaría solo por las oscuras y peligrosas calles, sus guardaespaldas privados andaban por ahí, cerca, vigilando el perímetro para que nada malo pudiera sucederle, y en esas una sombra se apareció por entre los callejones, iba en dirección del joven caminante, los de seguridad se dieron de cuenta y naturalmente se prepararon para lo que fuese a aparecer, la sombra saltó encima del hombre sorprendiéndolo por detrás al mismo tiempo que le tapaba los ojos con las manos, no habían dudas, debían defender al joven del atacante y si no fuera por las palabras que escucharon por parte del agresor de seguro no se hubieran detenido.

- Adivina quién soy... - Pronunció una voz gruesa y desafinada.

- ¿Aaaa? Oye Nel ya sé que eres tú, deja de estar jugando.

- Ash, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Ni siquiera sabes fingir bien la voz.

- Pues, creo que entonces debería practicar mas.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Que estás haciendo por aquí?

- Nada, te vi a lo lejos y se me ocurrió venir a saludarte.

- ¿Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que asustar a la gente por la noche?

- O sea que admites que te asusté.

- Tsk, déjate de juegos, a mí nadie me sorprende.

- "Eso es lo que tú crees"- Se dijo a si misma mentalmente. - Oye Grimmjow ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

- No, ¿por qué?

- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía un rato? - Le dijo con una mirada seductora que por supuesto el chico entendió inmediatamente.

Al llegar a la lujosa casa, la mujer y el joven se acomodaron en la habitación, en unos sofás para ser más exactos, era muy amplio el lugar pues estaba la cama doble con una mesa de noche, los sillones ya mencionados con una mesita de centro, un escritorio con una lámpara y un computador portátil, tambien habia un closet que ocupaba toda una pared, un gran televisor de los planos, en una esquina se encontraba un pequeño mueble con un mini componente y en la parte inferior del mismo estaban todos los discos de musica favoritos del dueño y finalmente una puerta de madera que conducia al baño, sin duda alguna era una habitacion muy grande y lujosa para uno solo, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. El mayordomo les ofreció algo de vino y luego se retiró del lugar por petición del amo, de antemano ya sabía lo que iban a hacer así que, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido, de todas formas se marcharía lejos del lugar para no interrumpirlos.

- Salud. - Dijo la mujer con una copa de vino rojo en la mano, haciendo un movimiento en señal de brindis.

- Y... ¿cuál es la razón para brindar?

- La razón es simple, es porque esta noche será inolvidable.

La mujer se acercó delicada y sigilosamente a donde estaba el muchacho, no quería parecer una hambrienta desesperada. Ella lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules, intensos como siempre, llenos de deseo y pasión, luego bajó la mirada hacia sus labios que poco a poco, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, se fueron uniendo lentamente, sin prisas, solo un pequeño roce para encender la llama, ella plasmó un delicado y sutil beso en los labios del joven, sin abrir la boca aún, de repente el hombre fue quien quiso profundizar el beso, así que ambos siguieron el ritmo, abrieron sus bocas para sentir con más fuerza el roce de sus labios, sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro para asegurarse de no dejar un solo rincón de sus bocas sin saborear, la mujer desesperada, cogió al hombre de la nuca empujándolo hacia ella para intensificar más el acto, dándole paso a sus lenguas que ahora se encontraban en una incontrolable danza, se separaron un instante para respirar, momento en el cual el joven aprovechó para pronunciar unas palabras.

- Me traes loco mujer, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustas.

La aludida sólo sonrió satisfactoriamente cosa que el joven lo pudiera notar, estaba en sus redes, definitivamente lo había atrapado y de esta si ya no había escapatoria. La mujer agachó un poco la cabeza, dirigiéndose al cuello del joven que poco a poco fue desnudando para que quedase más expuesto pues traía una camisa de botones, la desabrochó hasta poder ver sus clavículas y allí paró, no quería ir tan deprisa, así que fue subiendo por todo el cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos y caricias, a las que el joven correspondía con pequeños suspiros de placer, ella sentía un fuerte y varonil olor a perfume, el que siempre se aplicaba, se dejaba embriagar por ese aroma tan dulce pero a la vez tan masculino, fue subiendo así por la barbilla y nuevamente a sus labios que sin ninguna consideración besó apasionadamente, el aludido no se quedaba atrás pues mientras se besaban él iba desabrochando la blusa de la mujer también, solo que sin tanto rodeo la desabotonó toda quedando al descubierto sus voluptuosos pechos que obviamente traían puesto un sexy sostén de copa, de color rojo con encajes negros, definitivamente habían dos opciones, una que ella acostumbrara siempre a usar ropa de ese tipo o dos que sabía exactamente la ocasión, el día y lo que iba a suceder para ponerse la vestimenta adecuada la cual siempre era diferente, pero apelaba más a la primera opción. Se separó un poco de ella interrumpiendo el beso y admirando su belleza, esa mujer tenía algo que lo traía loco, no sabía que era porque antes de ella, ya se había acostado con mujeres igualmente dotadas, pero todas eran de momento, al haber probado sus cuerpos ya no existía esa magia que encendiera de nuevo la pasión y sencillamente las desechaba, pero ella tenía algo especial, por alguna razón desconocida no se aburría de poseerla una y otra vez, es más, con cada vez que terminaban quedaba con más ganas para la siguiente, seguramente lo había embrujado.

Tenía tantas ganas de poseerla en ese mismo instante, pero debía ser paciente pues sabía que a ella no le gustaban las cosas tan deprisa, la mujer se posó encima del joven que estaba ya sentado en el sillón, le gustaba sentirse dominante, la que daba órdenes que su esclavo debía complacer, él por su parte solo la miraba hacia arriba, relajó su cuerpo estirando los brazos hacia los lados, quería ver lo que la mujer le iba a hacer, ella notó su mensaje y continuó, siguió desabrochando su camisa azul de cuadros que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello, al ya tener todo el torso descubierto él la ayudo quitándose las mangas de la camisa y deshaciéndose finalmente de ella, debía admitirlo, nunca en su vida se había topado con un cuerpo tan bien formado como el de ese hombre, el cuello largo y grueso, los pectorales bien pronunciados, sus brazos fuertes e imponentes y por supuesto su muy marcado abdomen, era simplemente perfecto, ya había visto mucho así que era tiempo de la acción, continuó con sus besos y mordiscos por todo el cuello, bajando a sus pectorales, un poco más abajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón jean que interrumpió su camino, sinceramente nunca le había hecho el oral a ningún hombre, no le gustaba, le parecía repugnante la idea y él no iba a ser el primero, simplemente con sus manos fue bajando el pantalón del chico, dejándolo finalmente en bóxer y nada más, ella notó como un pronunciado bulto entre su ropa interior se hacía presente, ella también tenía deseos de poseerlo en ese mismo instante, pero debía esperar, debía excitarlo aún más, quería verlo suplicar por placer debajo de ella, como cuando un perro hambriento ruega por algo de alimento.

Se paró en frente del joven mientras lenta y sensualmente se deshacía de la falda que traía puesta, quedando en unos pantis del mismo color y los mismos encajes del sostén, volvió a sentarse en sus piernas quedando frente a frente, se continuaron besando en los labios muy apasionadamente, mientras ella hacia unos leves movimientos con la cadera, estimulando aún más el miembro del hombre, podía notarlo en su rostro, efectivamente el que se encontraba debajo de ella estaba desesperado, quería ser él quien la poseyera a ella, quería que supiera quien era el que mandaba en esas circunstancias y la mujer lo notaba aún más pues las manos del hombre ya estaban agarrando con fuerza sus glúteos, obligándola a hacer otros tipos de movimientos para su propio placer, definitivamente estaba exasperado, él se separó de los labios de la mujer, para así poder besarle el cuello, que muy complacida se dejaba acariciar, bajó rápidamente hacia sus senos, quería saboréalos como siempre, sentirlos con su piel y su boca, le parecían perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, con el tamaño preciso, ella notó la prisa de su amante así que con su mano le tomó por barbilla para levantarle el rostro y poder versen a los ojos.

- Hey, hey. Oye tranquilo tigre, no hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche solo para los dos.

- Lo sé, pero no aguanto ni un minuto más. - Le dijo con su típica sonrisa sádica. Cómo le encantaba a ella esa sonrisa, tan llena de perversión y locura, de alguna manera le recordaba a ella misma, cuando sonreía de la misma forma al ver a sus víctimas muertas, cubiertas de sangre y tiradas en el suelo, de solo recordarlo se estremecía del placer que le provocaba matar gente.

Una caricia inesperada la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese momentáneo recuerdo que tuvo?, no lo sabía, pues cuando volvió en sí ya se encontraba tirada boca arriba sobre la cama del joven, y él sobre ella sujetándole ambos brazos hacia arriba mientras le saboreaba con la lengua su plano y bien formado pero delicado vientre, lo recorrió todo hasta su ombligo, al que le dedicó una caricia especial y así continuó bajando hasta las bragas de la mujer, soltó el agarre de sus manos para así usarlas y quitarle esa molesta prenda, ella por su parte, trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo demonios había terminado sumisa ante su "esclavo"? Ahora era ella la que se debía someter ante su voluntad, una caricia la hizo estremecerse, pues su acompañante ya la había despojado de su prenda inferior y le acariciaba su parte íntima con la lengua, provocando en ella un mar de placeres, para ser sincera lo hacía muy bien pues las anteriores veces no lo había hecho y desconocía la razón por la cual esta vez se había decidido en hacerlo, ella soltaba pequeños pero sonoros gemidos mientras se mordía un dedo para aguantar el placer que le proporcionaba, obviamente él notaba la reacción de la mujer, sonriendo hacia sus adentros, sintiéndose victorioso, pues al rey nadie, ni siquiera ella podía someterlo en contra de su voluntad, prácticamente se hacía lo que él decía.

Como la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, no notó cuando el muchacho se hizo nuevamente encima de ella para darle besos y pequeños mordiscos de placer por su cuello, únicamente porque lo hacía muy bien, ella dejaba que le hiciera lo que quisiera, pues normalmente con otros casos era ella la que mandaba, le gustaba amarrar a sus víctimas a la cama y taparles la boca para así cuando las fuera a asesinar no pudieran defenderse o gritar por ayuda, finalmente el joven la abrazó por la espalda y se deshizo del sostén, se detuvo un momento para contemplar su belleza, de seguro lo que sentía por ella era algo más que un placer carnal y definitivamente no quería admitir lo que era, el gran Grimmjow Jaggerjaques ¿dominado por una mujer?, eso nunca, bueno al menos eso era lo que le decía su mente porque su corazón decía algo totalmente distinto, ella se sonrojó ante la imponente mirada del hombre sobre ella, ¿qué?¿acaso se sentía intimidada por su víctima?, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo pero si, ese sentimiento la estaba asustando, se tenía que deshacer de una vez por todas de ese hombre, miró hacia un lado desviando la vista a donde estaban las almohadas de la cama, ahí escondido, se encontraba un cuchillo que en una primera ocasión había dejado oculto allí y que varias veces había tratado de usar para asesinarlo, definitivo, era ahora o nunca, debía arrastrarse sigilosamente en esa dirección sin que él se diera cuenta para acabar de una buena vez con ese asunto pendiente, de momento ella sintió que el joven la sujetaba con un brazo por su cintura, pasándolo por debajo a través de la espalda, de un jalón la levantó y la posicionó en la cama con la cabeza en las almohadas, bueno por lo menos se había ahorrado la molestia de tener que hacerlo ella misma.

- Así te sentirás más cómoda. - Dijo el atacante mientas la miraba a los ojos. - Digo, para que puedas tener una mejor vista, quiero que veas como te hago el amor.- Diciendo esto y no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa pícara con algo de malicia, continuó con su trabajo.

Hacerle el amor, esa frase daba eco por sus oídos, nunca en su vida le habían dicho eso ni antes ni durante la relación con un hombre, simplemente tenían sexo y ya, nada de sentimientos de por medio, quizá hasta desconociera su significado, pero ¿cómo demonios harían el amor si ninguno de los dos poseía ese sentimiento?, además, en ninguna de las anteriores veces él le había pronunciado esa frase, le daba curiosidad saber qué pasaría si se dejaba hacer el amor de ese hombre, ¿sería diferente?, o seria como tantas otras veces con otros hombres que simplemente la desnudaban y la penetraban sin ninguna consideración, que a veces la mordían o le hacían cualquier otra clase de suciedades innombrables, aunque no podía quejarse, pues ella tampoco había sido delicada con ninguno de ellos, ella también tenía lo suyo queriendo ser la dominante en el acto, le había causado curiosidad esa frase, así que no había prisa, vería con toda calma lo que el hombre le iba a hacer, esa noche descubriría el significado de la frase.

Sin tanto rodeo, el joven fue deslizando sus labios por el fino cuello de la mujer, mientras se desviaba hacia uno de sus senos, el izquierdo para ser más exactos, primero dio pequeños besos y chupetones, disfrutando cada parte, sin ninguna prisa, finalmente acercó sus húmedos labios hasta el rosado pezón de la mujer, primero quiso sentirlo con sus labios, luego con su lengua lo movía de un lado a otro, tratando en lo más posible de no babearlo, por último lo aprisionó con sus labios y lo succionó suave pero pasionalmente con todos los cuidados para no ir a lastimarla, mientras hacía esto, con su otra mano apretaba fuertemente el otro seno de la mujer, ella emitía sonoros gemidos de placer, aunque hasta el momento no encontraba la diferencia de esa vez con las anteriores, quizá debía esperar un poco más para poder presenciar la "novedad", el hombre hizo exactamente lo mismo con el seno contrario, sin duda alguna se estaba controlando mucho pues, de haber sido otra ya habrían terminado con todo hace rato, instintivamente quería averiguar la razón por la cual esa mujer le despertaba sentimientos tan desconocidos para él, lo averiguaría esa noche.

Al terminar su acto con los pechos de la mujer, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de ella, era sencillamente perfecta, le encantaba verla en ese estado, sumisa, llena placer, deseando cada vez más y más, los gestos de su rostro le indicaban que quería más, así que él, muy generoso cedió ante su petición, se separó un poco de ella para poder quitarse la única prenda que aun tenia puesta, ella al sentir que el joven ya no estaba encima, abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía, vio que se deshizo de su prenda íntima dejando al aire libre su gran miembro, que por lo que captaba, se encontraba desesperado por penetrarla, en su rostro se formó una pequeña pero visible sonrisa pícara, de deseo, de pasión y satisfacción, también tenía deseos de que la poseyera, únicamente por esta vez, dejaría que él hiciera su voluntad sobre la de ella. El hombre agarró con sus fuertes brazos las piernas de la mujer, abriéndolas y de un jalón trayéndolas hacia él, ella no movió ni un solo músculo para ayudarlo a acomodarse en sus caderas.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que así serán las cosas. Ahora piensas hacerte la difícil.

- No, simplemente me someto a tu voluntad.

- Así que por fin decidiste dejarte llevar por mí. Perfecto, te llevare a las nubes mujer.- Al terminar con estas palabras, soltó una gran y pronunciada sonrisa de victoria, por fin la tendría bajo sus leyes y doctrinas.

- No te emociones de a mucho gatito, pronto seré yo la que esté al mando nuevamente.

El aludido no pronunció palabra alguna después de lo que dijo la mujer, ya era bastante de hablar, ahora quería ir a la acción, agarró con fuerza los glúteos de ella y la elevó de la cama, posicionando así su entrepierna en las caderas de él, antes de comenzar el acto, se inclinó hacia ella para besarla inesperada y pasionalmente en los labios, ella se sorprendió por el acto, nunca antes lo había hecho, simplemente acababa con sus deseos de una vez por todas y sin tantos rodeos, pero muy complacida le correspondió el delicado beso, mientras hacían esto, el joven con una mano sujetaba su miembro y le daba caricias con él en la intimidad de ella, a lo cual respondió con un sonoro gemido, esa era la señal que esperaba para penetrarla finalmente, al introducirse en ella, no del todo pues quería ser paciente, ella soltó un fuerte gemido de placer y arqueó un poco la espalda, ya con esta otra señal el joven continuó introduciendo su miembro, mientras le daba mordiscos por todo el cuello, ella por su parte, no pudo cumplir con su palabra de quedarse sumisa, pues comenzó a mover sus caderas con movimientos circulares, queriendo sentir más placer todavía, este acto fue inesperado para el joven pero le alegraba el saber que ella estaba lista para más, suavemente fue comenzando un vaivén de caderas, sacaba e introducía su miembro lentamente, sin prisa, para provocarle más deseo a la mujer debajo de él, fue incrementando poco a poco la velocidad con la que hacia estos movimientos, ya entraba con más fuerza en ella, él aún seguía recostado sobre su desnudo torso, disfrutando de su olor, de su piel, mientras ella lo agarraba con fuerza del cabello, después bajó sus manos hasta la espalda del joven, proporcionándole fuertes rasguños de placer, se sentía prácticamente en el mismo cielo, ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentirse de esa forma, los demás eran muy bruscos, solo se preocupaban por lo que ellos sintieran y hasta a veces la maltrataban, pero él, él sí que era tan diferente, ambos se daban mutuo placer, ambos se hacían sentir cosas indescriptibles, acaso ¿eso era hacer el amor?, definitivamente debía serlo, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, se sentía feliz, pero no era una felicidad de placer o lujuria si no una felicidad de sentirse querida, amada, respetada, que por primera vez un hombre se preocupaba por lo que ella sintiera en el acto, era totalmente inexplicable ese sentimiento que nacía en su interior, olvidó por completo su misión, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento. Llegando casi al clímax el hombre se alzó un poco con los brazos sobre la mujer, ella se percató de lo que iba a hacer, pero quería llegar a las estrellas junto con él así que con las manos agarro con fuerza la parte trasera del joven impidiendo que saliera de ella y trayéndolo más hacia adentro, llegando finalmente con este acto al orgasmo, ambos al mismo tiempo, ella elevó su espalda de la cama por el placer y él al sentir cómo la mujer se contraía por dentro de la pasión, se vino en sus adentros, ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido de satisfacción, los brazos del hombre temblaban, ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse así que se desplomó sobre ella, apoyando su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, ambos respiraban agitadamente, se sentían cansados, nunca habían tenido un orgasmo y de esa magnitud en el primer acto, lástima, ya no tenían fuerzas siquiera para continuar en otra pose y él tenía una larga lista para probar con ella, pero ni modo, ya todo había acabado.

El hombre sacó un poco de fuerza, solo para poder salir de ella y recostarse a un lado boca arriba, la mujer se dio media vuelta quedando boca abajo, se acercó un poco a él, contemplando su rostro agitado, por primera vez lo veía sin el ceño fruncido, relajado pero a la vez cansado, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por los costados de su cara, pasando desde la frente, por la mejilla para terminar por su cuello o cayendo definitivamente en la almohada, unos cuantos mechones húmedos caían en su rostro, al igual que el resto del cabello, lo tenía mojado y desordenado, no recordaba haberlo visto así las anteriores veces, estaba agitado y cansado, con su mano retiró dichos mechones de su cara para así captar su atención.

- Así que... Eso es hacer el amor.

- Veo que lo disfrutaste.

Ella simplemente sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano, luego se le acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, puso su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, para así descansar un poco, nunca antes había quedado tan agotada, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para asesinarlo de una buena vez, ese asunto lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

- "Mañana, si, mañana antes de que despierte lo mataré"- Dijo entre sus pensamientos antes de quedar profundamente dormida. El hombre, al ver que la mujer había quedado dormida, agarró con una mano las cobijas que se encontraban cerca, cuidadosamente para no ir a despertarla, plasmó un delicado beso en su cabeza y al momento quedó dormido también.

* * *

Frío, un frío incómodo se sentía, abrió un poco los ojos para poder incorporarse, y los frotó con los puños cerrados de las manos, miró hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, aún no había amanecido, miró el reloj y vio la hora, tres y media de la mañana, luego volteo hacia un costado para contemplar a su acompañante, de razón tenía frío, se encontraba lejos de su amante, desnuda y con las cobijas en el suelo, meditó por un instante y... Claro ¡por supuesto! Era la ocasión perfecta, todavía no era tan temprano, podía hacerlo ahora mismo, tenía las fuerzas después de haber descansado un rato, era hora de matarlo, apresuradamente buscó entre las almohadas el cuchillo que había dejado guardado pero... no lo encontró.

- Demonios. - Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja. -"¿Se habría dado de cuenta?"- Pensó por un instante. - No, a lo mejor debió haberse caído.

Bajó sigilosamente de la cama y buscó por el suelo pero tampoco lo encontró, seguramente ya la había descubierto y se había estado burlando de ella todo este tiempo, se llenó de rabia y de ira, maldijo hacia sus adentros, estaba desesperada, se sentía engañada, usada, ultrajada, así que sin pensarlo corrió hasta donde se encontraba su bolso, lo abrió y sacó una navaja, era de emergencia, por si algo salía mal, que lógicamente necesitaba en esa ocasión porque nada estaba bien, agarró con fuerza el arma y se fue acercando sigilosamente a la cama de su víctima, tenía una sádica sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que hace un momento poseía, tenia deseos de sangre, de dolor, de sufrimiento, le regaló una última mirada antes de hacerlo, se veía tan en paz, tan calmado, pero no, ese no era el rostro que le gustaba ver en sus víctimas antes de morir así que se posicionó encima de él, con las piernas abiertas sujetándose de su desnudo torso, con la mano le hizo unos pequeños movimientos en la cara para que se despertara, el joven hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia y finalmente abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

- ¿Nel? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viniste por mas acción?- Le dijo mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos con las manos y la voz sonaba algo ronca.

La mujer sonrió gustosa y al mismo tiempo soltó una fuerte carcajada, el hombre debajo de ella no lo entendía, ¿qué le parecía tan divertido?, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y menos lo que estaba por suceder.

- Si, por supuesto, quiero más acción. - Dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. - ¡Quiero ver sangre!- Y al decir estas palabras alzó ambos brazos al tiempo, lo más alto que pudo y empuñando un objeto que en su momento el joven no pudo reconocer, con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápidamente que pudo, clavó el puñal directo en el corazón del joven, él solo pudo lanzar un grito de dolor, con un rápido movimiento, antes de que su víctima pudiera reaccionar, con la navaja aún clavada en su pecho la deslizó rápidamente para abrirlo, ella reía descontroladamente, el hombre simplemente observaba, no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente en shock por el vil acto que presenciaba, rápidamente la mujer introdujo su mano en la hendidura, al sentir algo que se movía con fuerza lo agarró y lo arrancó con rudeza de su pecho, exactamente, había arrancado el corazón del joven con sus propias manos, el cual aún latía por reflejo, la mujer sonreía satisfactoriamente, cubierta su piel desnuda completamente por la sangre del joven, miraba el frío cadáver entre sus piernas, una mirada sádica, opaca, llena de locura que reflejaban sus desorbitados ojos, mientras con su lengua lamia el corazón sin vida de su víctima, que dulce se sentía, tener una vida más en sus manos y un estorbo menos para la sociedad, antes de marcharse del lugar se acercó a uno de los oídos del que hace un momento había perdido la vida y le susurró como si desde el más allá la pudiera escuchar.

- Ahora tu corazón es mío. - Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras soltó una maquiavélica carcajada, que se escuchó por toda la habitación.

La risa se iba escuchando cada vez más y más lejos, como si fuese cayendo por un profundo pozo, solo se oía el eco, más y más suavemente hasta que hubo un silencio repentino, todo se tornó oscuro y frío, era como estar en una profunda cueva, la soledad se hacía presente, se sentía como flotando en el aire, no había nada ni nadie presente, hasta dudaba que él también estuviera allí, vagando en medio de la nada, de repente sintió una pequeña brisa acariciar su rostro, abrió los ojos pero todo se veía oscuro, no sabía de dónde provenía ese misterioso pero acogedor viento, que poco a poco se fue intensificando, hasta que la pequeña brisa ya se sentía como una fuerte tormenta que le empujaba el cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si de un remolino se tratara, finalmente, después de dar tantas vueltas sintió que la gravedad se hacía presencia, pues sentía el brusco golpe del viento al caer hacia abajo, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la espalda al caer al suelo hizo que volviera en sí. Se despertó agitadamente, con la respiración acelerada, sentado en la cama y con una mano en el pecho, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde le habían clavado la navaja, pero... no tenía nada, estaba totalmente intacto, la sangre que había visto machando sus sabanas tampoco estaba, sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente, ¿corazón?, si al parecer aun tenia uno, se recostó nuevamente en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse pues esa pesadilla la había visto muy real, giró la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con el rostro calmado y sereno de su acompañante, estaba totalmente profunda, se veía indescriptiblemente hermosa, y más aun con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

- Definitivamente...- Dijo mientras le acariciaba con los dedos la mejilla que tenía al descubierto-...aunque tus deseos sean acabar con mi vida, mi corazón seguirá siendo tuyo.

**Fiiiiiin ! Espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
